


The Dragon & The Princess

by aelynxia



Series: Dragon Dildos Trilogy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, bad puns about dragons still going strong, third pov reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: It’s been 2 weeks! I thought u forgot about me(╥﹏╥)Is there something wrong with ur purchase?No, not really, they are great … it’s just … well, they are not real(⇀‸↼‶)When we get real dragons in stock, I’ll be sure to notify u first.(>ω^)
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Series: Dragon Dildos Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	The Dragon & The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally got the game lol. Yeah, I'm reaaally late to the party. Genji is surprisingly fun to play, but I'm a poor old scared support main at heart so no Genji for me. o(TヘTo)
> 
> Anyways, here's the second part of the monster dildos saga, finally featuring our real dragon in action. (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A certain someone just wouldn’t leave her mind. She still got goosebumps whenever she replayed the events of that day in her mind, imagined his touch, his lips on her skin – a shudder ran through her body. She was tempted to reach for _Meng_ and have another go. _Orochi_ was fun and all, but _Meng_ was better suited for a more relaxing session.

With a long exhale, she gathered her courage and reached for her phone instead. There was no hesitation when she typed.

_Genji, I need you. Come over?_

His reply came several minutes later. There was no way he was _this_ busy to leave her hanging for so long.

_Excuse me, but who is this?_

She pursed her lips. Of course, she wasn’t the only one he had given his phone number to.

_A happy new owner of Orochi and Meng. Well, not so happy right now..._

At least he had the decency to reply sooner this time.

 _It’s been 2 weeks! I thought u forgot about me_ (╥﹏╥) _Is there something wrong with ur purchase?_

He would be pleased to know that not a day has passed by without her thinking about him.

 _No, not really, they are great … it’s just … well, they are not real_ (⇀‸↼‶)

He took a bit longer to reply this time.

 _When we get real dragons in stock, I’ll be sure to notify u first._ (>ω^)

She was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to punch him right through the screen and was already considering leaving him on _read._ But she knew that wouldn’t help her situation, not in the long run.

_Aw, you are such a funny guy. I’m laughing so hard right now._

He replied almost instantly: _Ouch_ (> _ <)⌒☆

Quickly followed by another: _I’_ _m_ _leaving my apartment rn, send me the address and I’ll be there asap_

That brought a small smile to her face. She texted him the address and scrambled out of her bed. He said he’d be at her place in half an hour. Just enough time for her to freshen up a bit; make herself more irresistible.

She decided to keep her oversized T-shirt, but change her panties into something nicer and lacy. She dug through her closet until she found the finest pair in her possession. They were not the most comfortable piece of underwear to wear, but she didn’t plan on wearing them for long anyway. Besides, she fancied the idea of Genji finding this little treat when he rids her of her T-shirt.

The last touch was a tiny bit of lip gloss – the most she could manage after a lazy alone day at home – and then she plopped down onto the sofa in her living room, phone in hand, waiting for him to arrive.

  
  


Although she had been expecting it to happen, she jumped a little in her seat when the doorbell rang. Throwing her phone onto the coffee table, she scrambled to her feet and dashed to the front door. She took a quick breath to calm down her racing heart and opened the door.

The green-haired young man on her doorstep greeted her with a wide, alluring smile.

“Yo! You called, I came – like the good neighbourhood shop assistant that I am.”

His eyes drifted away from her face and shamelessly roamed down her form, lingering on her bare legs for a tad bit longer. Glancing back up, he raised an eyebrow. There was a spark of mischief in his warm brown eyes.

“I guess we won’t be wasting any time, huh?”

“I have a favour to return. I’m just making sure you won’t be getting away this time,” she said as she moved away from the door to let him in.

“Oh, trust me, I have no intentions of going anywhere,” Genji chuckled as he hastily pulled off his shoes. “Except maybe the bedroom? But I’m fine with the hallway as well.”

She took a step closer until their chests were almost touching. His glance at her lips didn’t go unnoticed by her. Yet he remained still, a passive challenge for her to take the lead. She too was looking at his full lips, slightly parted, just begging to be kissed. She could practically feel the tension in the room.

She leaned in.

With a slight turn of his head, Genji made it so she kissed his cheek instead.

“I thought this was a different kind of relationship,” he murmured somewhere near her ear.

She abruptly pulled back and shot him a confused look, her cheeks warming up a bit.

“Lovers kiss on the lips. We are just … friends helping each other out.”

She took a step back, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Lowering her gaze to the floor, her cheeks heated up even more. _Genji is the one to talk. Bet he_ _had_ _kissed a whole bunch of girls on the_ _ir_ _lips_ _, especially if they all get the same treatment in the store_ _._

But before she could say anything, his fingers hooked under her chin and lifted her head up. Although she refused to look him in the eyes, she could see him blatantly staring at her lips.

“Although your lips do look very kissable,” he continued in a low purr.

“Kiss me then,” she breathed and as she watched his tongue dart out and over his lower lip, she was certain that he would.

Genji released her chin and chuckled, “You’ll have to take me out first.”

She was left speechless once again. This was not how she imagined this thing to go in the slightest. _They fucked – complete strangers – and now he was insisting on something_ _as_ _traditional as a date before kissing?_ She took a deep breath and closed the distance between them again, her arms wrapping loosely around his lean hips, her body pressing against his. _Fine. She didn’t call him to kiss anyways._

“I’ll think about it. I want to see what you can do first.”

That seemed to light a fire inside him, eyes sparkling with promise and a wicked grin playing on his lips.

“I’m not one to disappoint.”

“Come on then,” she grabbed his hand, fingers entwining, and lead him to her bedroom.

Genji kept close to her and when she stopped in front of the bed, he inevitably bumped into her, his hand quickly coming to her hip to steady her. She bit her lip and turned around. The fact that his hand was still resting on her hip, she doubted this whole thing was not intentional.

“Get onto the bed,” she told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

Getting onto her tiptoes, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “What you did to me last time … well, I wanted to do some things to you as well, but you wouldn’t let me.”

Her tongue darted out and licked his earlobe. Genji tensed at the sudden gesture, but before he could do anything, she had already swiftly retreated out of his reach, looking at him expectantly.

“Being bold suits you,” Genji said with a wink.

He walked over to the bed and plopped down, a lazy grin on his face like this was all his idea. She didn’t waste any time and quickly straddled him, her hands settling on his shoulders. Genji grabbed her hips and looked up into her eyes. She was taken aback by the sheer intensity of his gaze, burning hot, awe and wonder like he staring at a goddess and not, well, just plain old _her._ It not only made her cheeks warm up, but she also felt a warmth inside her chest and a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

To distract herself from these _weird_ feelings, she grabbed a handful of his T-shirt and started pulling it off. Genji twisted and lifted his arms accordingly, helping her get the fabric away as quickly as possible. She barely had the time to admire his toned upper body and a huge dragon tattoo covering his entire arm, because as soon as his hands were free to move around again, he grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it up. Almost automatically, she lifted her arms and in mere seconds she was sitting on his lap completely naked; with the small exception being her red lace panties.

His gaze trailed down her body and the lower it went, the wider was the grin on Genji’s face.

“This is what I missed last time,” he said in a low voice that sent shudders down her spine. “You’re a beautiful view.”

She smiled shyly down at him and caressed his cheek. Although feeling a little self-conscious after such thorough inspection, she let herself enjoy the praise. And using it as fuel to her confidence, she slid away from his lap and to the floor, kneeling in front of him. Her hands immediately reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, but Genji moving lightning fast caught her wrists.

“You promised you wouldn’t try to get away,” she groaned.

“I’m not, I swear,” he smiled apologetically, “I just wanted to offer you a compromise. You’re not the only one who’s been dying to have a taste.” A spark of excitement in his eyes.

“And what are you proposing?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You, on top of me, switched around. A sixty-nine.”

Before she managed to reply, he already pulled her onto her feet and towards him. He kept leaning back until he was lying on the bed and she fell right on top of him, their lips dangerously close. They stayed in this position for a few seconds too long, tension building as they gazed into each other’s eyes, and then just like that, she lifted herself onto her hands and knees and turned in half-circle.

She barely got into position when Genji grabbed her ass, kneading the flesh of her cheeks. Not wasting any time herself, she grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and finally pushed that damned fabric away. The bulge in his underwear was quite prominent and she ran her hand over it, enjoying the way he squirmed underneath her. He was also decently hard already and considering they weren’t doing much more than visual and verbal teasing, she was quite flattered.

However, she wasn’t the only one admiring one’s effect on the other. Genji pressed his finger against her core, trailing the outline of a wet stain that had appeared on her panties. His touch was light, but since her whole body was starving for attention, she was particularly sensitive and quick to respond. A shudder ran down her spine and she pushed her hips back, silently begging him for more.

Aiming to please, Genji pushed the lace fabric to the side and ran his finger up and down her slick folds. His touch was still light, still just teasing, but it felt so good just having someone else’s fingers there, doing the job for her. Besides, she could tell immediately that Genji knew what he was doing.

Spurred on by his actions, she went to work as well. Hastily, she pushed his underwear down his legs and finally got a good look at his proud member already standing at attention. She eagerly wrapped her hand around it and gave him a few quick pumps. Genji grunted quietly, his hips jerking up to meet her hand. She grinned, satisfied with his reaction.

But Genji didn’t let her have the upper hand. Holding her panties to the side with the thumb of one hand, he used the thumb of the other to brush over her sensitive nub and just that was enough to send shudders through her body. He applied more pressure and started rubbing circles around it, sending little bursts of electricity through her body and making her moan in delight.

She increased the speed of her strokes and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, sucking delicately. Genji let out a groan that rumbled deep in his chest, and the sound was like music to her ears. She pulled back a little, licking up his length instead, impressed by its final size. Her other hand moved to fondle his balls while the other was still busy pumping his member.

Genji’s hands remained where they were, but he pulled her closer to his face, his tongue running up through her folds and pressing against her entrance.

“Fuck. I can’t believe I let you go last time without getting a taste,” he purred, his warm breath like a gentle caress over her soaked lower lips.

He delved into her velvety depths again, proving that his mouth wasn’t good only for pretty words. His thumb teased her clit relentlessly, flicking and rubbing, making her see stars. Her hips ground against his face as she chased her high. In doing that, however, she mostly stifled his delicious moans that seemed to be a lot more frequent now that she got his cock all the way to the back of her throat.

She found a fast rhythm, bobbing her head and pumping his cock almost frantically. Genji was thrusting up a lot more, practically using her mouth to get closer to that sweet release. However, he did not neglect her engorged clit nor her clenching hole, somehow matching the pace of his movement with hers.

It turned into a race of who would get the other to orgasm first. And soon, both of the competitors were in sight of the finish line.

She could feel Genji’s cock twitching in her mouth more and more, his thrusts growing more rapid and unpredictable. Tightening her hold on him, she sank even lower, pushing past the gag-reflex and ignoring both the excess saliva and tears as a result. Genji moaned, his grip on her ass almost painful.

“I’m close,” he gritted through his teeth.

She wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a warning, because she sure as hell didn’t plan to move away until he gave her everything he’d got. So she hollowed her cheeks and gave his balls one last squeeze.

A moment later, Genji’s hips stilled and with a loud groan, he spilt his seed into her mouth (while continuing to moan quite shamelessly) and she greedily drank it all, keeping her grip on him until there was nothing more. She opened her mouth and let saliva drip down his softening cock, then she leaned in again and licked up his length, making sure she got every last drop of the salty liquid.

Her clean-up job was harshly interrupted by a loud moan that just forced itself out of her, her body twitching, hips bucking almost automatically. Throughout his climax, Genji did not stop pleasuring her, his ministrations turning just the right amount of rough to have her falling over the edge right after him.

And how good did it feel with the taste of his salty essence still lingering on her tongue, his fingers working on her clit well long into her orgasm, almost pushing her into over-stimulation, but easing off at just the right time. Her body was burning up, toes curling, vision spinning, the release of all this tension coming as a relief.

With a shuddering sigh, she collapsed on top of him. Almost immediately, Genji pulled her up and manoeuvred her into a position next to him, her head resting against the pillow. She nuzzled against his neck, a faint scent of his cologne filling her nostrils, and he draped his tattooed arm over her hips, pulling her closer.

“Well, that was over quicker than I expected,” he remarked sheepishly.

“It was not exactly what I had in mind either,” she admitted.

Genji chuckled, “Don’t worry, this is far from being over.”

He leaned over her and reached for something on the other side of her. Her eyes followed his hand just in time to see him snatch _Meng_ off the nightstand.

“Last time we stopped right before _Meng._ I’m still curious about your opinion on it.” There was that cheeky smile again.

“It’s surprisingly good. Not as intense as _Orochi,_ but great nonetheless,” she said slowly, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in that green-haired head of his.

He chuckled, “I didn’t mean it like that. I want to _hear_ how much you like it.” He moved his hand lower, letting _Meng’s_ tip trail down her body. “I need a bit more time before I can go again. That doesn’t mean I can’t keep you busy in some other way.”

Despite still feeling the warm satisfaction of her last climax, her pussy twitched at the prospect of being filled for real this time around.

She bit her lip, “What if I also want a little rest?”

“Nonsense,” he purred, pushing her panties down her legs and she willingly cooperated. “Let me spoil you. Like a princess.”

She didn’t need to be told twice to spread her legs; hell, she didn’t even need to be told once. Genji ran the dildo up and down her folds, gathering up her juices, before slowly pushing it in. _Meng_ slipped in with practically no resistance. Closing her eyes, she arched her back and let out a whimpering sigh. With no real preparation, _Meng_ really stretched her out nicely, its scaly texture against her velvety walls a wonderful sensation.

Genji set a leisurely pace, but his strokes reached deep, sending little jolts of pleasure through her body every time. He pressed his lips against her temple.

With no warning whatsoever, he pulled her on top of him again – she was on all fours, only this time, she was facing the same direction as him. He adjusted her position so her chest was right above his face and he could easily reach the dildo in her pussy. The whole transition caught her off guard and she quickly grabbed the headboard to keep her balance when Genji began moving _Meng_ a lot faster than before.

Her breasts were swaying enticingly as he pumped the dildo in and out of her. Genji lifted his head and caught one of her nipples between his teeth. She let out a little yelp when the push of Genji’s hand against the dildo made her move forward, causing her to tug at the nipple ensnared between his teeth.

She wondered how was it possible for _Meng_ to feel so much better with Genji controlling it than it did when she pleasured herself. She could feel every scale, every detail on _Meng’_ s wonderfully unusual head, the ridges that were the dragon’s horns and front paws. And when Genji’s other hand found her clit, she was putty in his hands.

Genji was expertly handling the dildo, twisting it around and hitting all the good spots inside of her. The pace was wonderful too and she couldn’t help but moan and mewl at every thrust. His fingers had already proved capable of teasing her clit in just the right way and soon she was arching her hips, the coil in the pit of her stomach tightening.

“I knew you’d like him,” Genji remarked, a naughty grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

His gaze was glued to her face, watching her make all of the blissful expressions, her eyes half-closed, brows furrowing as she chased her high. His lips closed around her other nipple and he sucked on it harshly, making her cry out.

“You just love being fucked by this dragon, hm?”

He pressed down on her clit and she immediately responded by bucking her hips, moving to where his fingers felt the best. It only took a few more deep thrusts with _Meng,_ angled _just right_ and she was seeing stars for the second time. She moaned his name as her toes curled, her hips arching and thrusting back into _Meng._ Her knuckles turned white from how hard she’d been gripping the headboard while her muscles contracted and her body trembled in pleasure.

With a long, shaky exhale the climax finally ended and she collapsed on top of Genji yet again. However, this time _only she_ was recovering from an intense high.

He quickly pulled her off of him and to the side so his chest was pressed against her back and her head was resting against his biceps. His other hand traced down her thigh. It was a comfortable position, his body pleasantly warm against hers; but there were other things pressed against her and she knew her little rest wouldn’t last long.

“Do you have any condoms at hand?” he asked. “I have them in my pants pocket, I’ll go—”

“It’s fine,” she interrupted, still slightly out of breath.

“Alright then,” Genji whispered in her ear and lifted her leg.

He positioned it so her foot was resting on the mattress on the other side of his body, keeping her legs spread while his hand was free to do whatever. A moment later she could feel his hard member pressing against her well-used entrance. It only took a slight push of his hips and he was slipping inside, a quick thrust and he was all the way in. She gasped and gripped the sheets. One of his hands moved to her abused clit and started running slow circles around it, while the other – the one she was using as a pillow – managed to reach her breast. Finally in position, he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and started moving.

Genji fucking her with all of those dildos felt amazing, but Genji actually fucking her himself was beyond incredible. Her mind was still hazy from her previous orgasm. It was sensory overload; sparks of pleasure coming from everywhere at once. Unable to keep up, she just let Genji’s capable hands do their thing and make her body sing once again.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned.

His hand that was pressed against her lower stomach was holding her hips in place as he thrust into her hard. Gripping his forearm, she cried out when he hit that particular sweet spot inside of her.

“I’m never using the dildo on you again,” he added a little breathlessly and continued pounding into her.

“I don’t believe you,” she breathed.

She was surprised she was capable of putting together such a coherent reply while Genji was fucking her brains out. All she could think about was how good it all felt, his hand kneading her breast, his fingers teasing her sensitive clit, his dick hitting all of the good spots in such quick succession it made her dizzy with pleasure.

Genji chuckled, his breath warm on her cheek. “You’re right. They’re too much fun. And the only way you can have some of that dragon dick you like so much.”

He angled his hips a little and her eyes widened, mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he started hitting really deep. Her nails dug into his forearm, which seemed like her only purchase, but he did not seem to mind the pain. If anything, it only spurred him on.

She was too busy moaning to reply; to even think for that matter. She had felt her orgasm building for a while, but it still took her by surprise when the high finally hit. It was sudden and it was more intense than ever before.

Her pussy clenched around his cock, her back arching against his hips. Her moan got caught in her throat and for a moment her body was still, muscles taut and then a searingly hot wave of pleasure hit her, her body trembling in a release. She found her voice again and cried out his name, repeated it again and again like it was the only thing she knew.

She wasn’t the only one that was caught off by her climax. Genji was certain he could keep going for a bit longer, but when her warm cunt clamped down on him like a vice, he immediately lost it. With a loud moan, he gave her one last thrust until he was buried all the way in, painting her walls with his seed. His hips slowed down to a gentle rock as she milked him dry and he pressed little kisses down her neck with little moans of pleasure leaving his lips in-between. He finally let go of her clit and caressed her hip and thigh instead.

She was still panting, her body shuddering lightly when he gently pulled out of her, a trickle of his essence following. Genji guided her leg back into a closed position and turned her to her side. She pulled her legs closer to her chest and he snuggled into her from behind. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, recovering from their respective highs in silence.

“Why didn’t you let me touch you last time?” she eventually murmured.

“It made you curious. You called me,” he hummed.

“I called you because you’re the only one I could call for … for _this._ And if anything, it made me feel guilty,” she pouted.

“Don’t be. I really enjoyed myself, even if I was just watching.” His fingers traced a random pattern down her upper arm.

“What’s up with you and dragons anyway?” she blurted out.

He chuckled quietly, “A family thing I guess. Long story.”

“Well, we have time,” she turned her head to look at him.

His warm brown eyes were watching her intently and it made her blush a little. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek as best as she could in this position. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

“I don’t want to talk about my _family_ after one of the hottest experiences I had this month.”

“This _month_?!” she exclaimed and looked at him in bewilderment.

Genji only grinned, his eyes possessing that usual mischievous glint.

“Fine! You don’t have to tell me,” she fumed.

She was tempted to roll to the other side of the bed, but the tattooed arm draped over her middle was pleasantly heavy and firmly holding her close.

“I have a question of my own,” Genji said in that easy-going manner of his. “When are you taking me out?”

“ _I_ have to take you out?”

He nibbled at her ear, “How about this Friday? And after that, I’ll tell you all about my family and fun adventures and anything else you want.”

That brought a small smile to her face and she placed her hand over his, entwining their fingers, “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed reading please consider giving kudos or leaving a comment! Feedback helps me improve and further motivates me. ♡(｡- ω -)
> 
> There is going to be a third part to this! Yay to more dragon puns! It will take some time to write it so please be patient. ♡


End file.
